Typically, a multipole mass filter (e.g., a quadrupole mass filter) may be used for mass analysis of ions provided within a continuous ion beam. A quadrupole field is produced within the quadrupole apparatus by dynamically applying electrical potentials on configured parallel rods arranged with four-fold symmetry about a long axis, which comprises an axis of symmetry that is conventionally referred to as the z-axis. By convention, the four rods are described as a pair of “x-rods” and a pair of “y-rods”. At any instant of time, the two x-rods have the same potential as each other, as do the two y-rods. The potential on the y-rods is inverted with respect to the x-rods. The “x-direction” or “x-dimension” is taken along a line connecting the centers of the x-rods. The “y-direction” or “y-dimension” is taken along a line connecting the centers of the y-rods.
Relative to the constant potential along the z-axis, the potential on each set of rods can be expressed as a constant DC offset plus an RF component that oscillates rapidly (with a typical frequency of about 1 MHz). The DC offset on the x-rods is positive so that a positive ion feels a restoring force that tends to keep it near the z-axis; the potential in the x-direction is like a well. Conversely, the DC offset on the y-rods is negative so that a positive ion feels a repulsive force that drives it further away from the z-axis; consequently, the potential in the x,y-plane is in the form of a saddle.
An oscillatory RF component is applied to both pairs of rods. The RF phase on the x-rods is the same and differs by 180 degrees from the phase on the y-rods. Ions move inertially along the z-axis from the entrance of the quadrupole to a detector often placed at the exit of the quadrupole. Inside the quadrupole, ions have trajectories that are separable in the x and y directions. In the x-direction, the applied RF field carries ions with the smallest mass-to-charge ratios out of the potential well and into the rods. Ions with sufficiently high mass-to-charge ratios remain trapped in the well and have stable trajectories in the x-direction; the applied field in the x-direction acts as a high-pass mass filter. Conversely, in the y-direction, only the lightest ions are stabilized by the applied RF field, which overcomes the tendency of the applied DC to pull them into the rods. Thus, the applied field in the y-direction acts as a low-pass mass filter. Ions that have both stable component trajectories in both x- and y-directions pass through the quadrupole to reach the detector.
In operation, the DC offset and RF amplitude applied to a quadrupole mass filter is chosen so as to transmit only ions within a restricted range of mass-to-charge (m/z) ratios through the entire length of the quadrupole. Such apparatuses can be operated either in the radio frequency (RF)-only mode or in an RF/DC mode. Depending upon the particular applied RF and DC potentials, only ions of selected m/z ratios are allowed to pass completely through the rod structures, whereas the remaining ions follow unstable trajectories leading to escape from the applied multipole field. When only an RF voltage is applied between predetermined electrodes, the apparatus serves to transmit ions in a wide-open fashion above some threshold mass. When a combination of RF and DC voltages is applied between predetermined rod pairs there is both an upper cutoff mass as well as a lower cutoff mass, such that only a restricted range of m/z ratios (i.e., a pass band) passes completely through the apparatus. As the ratio of DC to RF voltage increases, the transmission band of ion masses narrows so as to provide for mass filter operation, as known and as understood by those skilled in the art. As is further known, the amplitudes of the DC and RF voltages may be simultaneously varied, but with the DC/RF ratio held nearly constant but varied to maintain a uniform pass band, such that the pass band is caused to systematically “scan” a range of m/z ratios. Detection of the quantity of ions passed through the quadrupole mass filter over the course of such scanning enables generation of a mass spectrum.
Typically, such quadrupole mass filters are employed as a component of a triple stage mass spectrometer system. By way of non-limiting example, FIG. 1A schematically illustrates a triple-quadrupole system, as generally designated by the reference numeral 1. The operation of mass spectrometer 1 can be controlled and data 68 can be acquired by a control and data system (not depicted) of various circuitry of one or more known types, which may be implemented as any one or a combination of general or special-purpose processors (digital signal processor (DSP)), firmware, software to provide instrument control and data analysis for mass spectrometers and/or related instruments. A sample containing one or more analytes of interest can be ionized via an ion source 52 operating at or near atmospheric pressure. The resultant ions are directed via predetermined ion optics that often can include tube lenses, skimmers, and multipoles, e.g., reference characters 53 and 54, so as to be urged through a series of chambers, e.g., chambers 2, 3 and 4, of progressively reduced pressure that operationally guide and focus such ions to provide good transmission efficiencies. The various chambers communicate with corresponding ports 80 (represented as arrows in FIG. 1A) that are coupled to a set of vacuum pumps (not shown) to maintain the pressures at the desired values.
The example mass spectrometer system 1 of FIG. 1A is shown illustrated to include a triple stage configuration 64 within a high vacuum chamber 5, the triple stage configuration having sections labeled Q1, Q2 and Q3 electrically coupled to respective power supplies (not shown). The Q1, Q2 and Q3 stages may be operated, respectively, as a first quadrupole mass filter, a fragmentation cell, and a second quadrupole mass filter. Ions that are either filtered, filtered and fragmented or fragmented and filtered within one or more of the stages are passed to a detector 66. Such a detector is beneficially placed at the channel exit of the quadrupole (e.g., Q3 of FIG. 1A) to provide data that can be processed into a rich mass spectrum (data) 68 showing the variation of ion abundance with respect to m/z ratio.
During conventional operation of a multipole mass filter, such as the quadrupole mass filter Q3 shown in FIG. 1A, to generate a mass spectrum, a detector (e.g., the detector 66 of FIG. 1A) is used to measure the quantity of ions that pass completely through the mass filter as a function of time while the RF and DC voltage amplitudes are scanned. Thus, at any point in time, the detector only receives those ions having m/z ratios within the mass filter pass band at that time—that is, only those ions having stable trajectories within the multipole under the particular RF and DC voltages that are applied at that time. Such conventional operation creates a trade-off between instrument resolution (or instrument speed) and sensitivity. High mass resolving can be achieved, but only if the DC/RF ratio is such that the filter pass band is very narrow, such that most ions develop unstable trajectories within the mass filter and few pass through to the detector. Under such conditions, scans must be performed relatively slowly so as to detect an adequate number of ions at each m/z data point. Conversely, high sensitivity or high speed can also be achieved during conventional operation, but only by widening the pass band, thus causing degradation of m/z resolution.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,389,929, which is assigned to the assignee of the present invention and which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, teaches a quadrupole mass filter method and system that discriminates among ion species, even when both are simultaneously stable, by recording where the ions strike a position-sensitive detector as a function of the applied RF and DC fields. When the arrival times and positions are binned, the data can be thought of as a series of ion images. Each observed ion image is essentially the superposition of component images, one for each distinct m/z value exiting the quadrupole at a given time instant. The same patent also teaches methods for the prediction of an arbitrary ion image as a function of m/z and the applied field. Thus, each individual component image can be extracted from a sequence of observed ion images by mathematical deconvolution or decomposition processes, as further discussed in the patent. The mass-to-charge ratio and abundance of each species necessarily follow directly from the deconvolution or decomposition.
The inventors of U.S. Pat. No. 8,389,929 recognized that ions of different m/z ratios exiting a quadrupole mass filter may be discriminated, even when both ions are simultaneously stable (that is, have stable trajectories) within the mass filter by recording where the ions strike a position-sensitive detector as a function of the applied RF and DC fields. The inventors of U.S. Pat. No. 8,389,929 recognized that such operation is advantageous because when a quadrupole is operated in, for example, a mass filter mode, the scanning of the device that is provided by ramped RF and DC voltages naturally varies the spatial characteristics with time as observed at the exit aperture of the instrument. Specifically, ions manipulated by a quadrupole are induced to perform a complex 2-dimensional oscillatory motion on the detector cross section as the scan passes through the stability region of the ions. All ion species of respective m/z ratios express exactly the same motion, at the same Mathieu parameter “a” and “q” values, but at different respective RF and DC voltages and at different respective times. The ion motion (i.e., for a cloud of ions of the same m/z but with various initial displacements and velocities) may be characterized by the variation of a and q, this variation influencing the position and shape cloud of ions exiting the quadrupole as a function of time. For two masses that are almost identical, the sequence of their respective oscillatory motions is essentially the same and can be approximately related by a time shift.
The aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 8,389,929 teaches, inter alia, a mass spectrometer instrument having both high mass resolving power and high sensitivity, the mass spectrometer instrument including: a multipole configured to pass an abundance of one or more ion species within stability boundaries defined by applied RF and DC fields; a detector configured to record the spatial and temporal properties of the abundance of ions at a cross-sectional area of the multipole; and a processing means. The data acquired by the so-configured detector can be thought of as a series of ion images. Each observed ion image is essentially the superposition of component images, one for each distinct m/z value exiting the quadrupole at a given time instant. The aforementioned patent also provides for the prediction of an arbitrary ion image as a function of m/z and the applied field. As a result, each individual component can be extracted from a sequence of observed ion images by mathematical deconvolution or decomposition processes which generate the mass-to-charge ratio and abundance of each species. Accordingly, high mass resolving power may be achieved under a wide variety of operating conditions, a property not usually associated with quadrupole mass spectrometers.
The teachings of the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 8,389,929 exploit the varying spatial characteristics by collecting the spatially dispersed ions of different m/z even as they exit the quadrupole at essentially the same time. FIG. 1B shows a simulated recorded image of a particular pattern at a particular instant in time. The example image can be collected by a fast detector, (i.e., a detector capable of time resolution of 10 or more RF cycles, more often down to an RF cycle or with sub RF cycles specificity, where said sub-RF specificity is possibly averaged for multiple RF cycles), positioned to acquire where and when ions exit and with substantial mass resolving power to distinguish fine detail. When an ion, at its (q, a) position, enters the stability region during a scan, the y-component of its trajectory changes from “unstable” to “stable”. Watching an ion image formed in the exit cross section progress in time, the ion cloud is elongated and undergoes wild vertical oscillations that carry it beyond the top and bottom of a collected image. Gradually, the exit cloud contracts, and the amplitude of the y-component oscillations decreases. If the cloud is sufficiently compact upon entering the quadrupole, the entire cloud remains in the image, i.e. 100% transmission efficiency, during the complete oscillation cycle when the ion is well within the stability region.
As the ion approaches the exit of the stability region, a similar effect happens, but in reverse and involving the x-component rather than the y-component. The cloud gradually elongates in the horizontal direction and the oscillations in this direction increase in magnitude until the cloud is carried across the left and right boundaries of the image. Eventually, both the oscillations and the length of the cloud increase until the transmission decreases to zero.
FIG. 1B graphically illustrates such a result. In particular, the vertical cloud of ions, as enclosed graphically by the ellipse 6 shown in FIG. 1B, correspond to the heavier ions entering the stability diagram, as described above, and accordingly oscillate with an amplitude that brings such heavy ions close to the denoted y-quadrupoles. The cluster of ions enclosed graphically by the ellipse 8 shown in FIG. 1B correspond to lighter ions exiting the stability diagram and thus cause such ions to oscillate with an amplitude that brings such lighter ions close to the denoted x-quadrupoles. Within the image lie the additional clusters of ions (shown in FIG. 1B but not specifically highlighted) that have been collected at the same time frame but which have a different exit pattern because of the differences of their a and q parameters.
FIG. 1C illustrates one example of a time and position ion detector system, generally designated by the reference numeral 20 as described in the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 8,389,929. As shown in FIG. 1C, incoming ions I (shown directionally by way of accompanying arrows) having for example a beam cross section of about 1 mm or less, varying to the quadrupole's inscribed radius as they exit from an ion occupation volume between quadrupole rod electrodes 101, are received by an assembly of microchannel plates (MCPs) 13. Such an assembly can include a pair of MCPs (a Chevron or V-stack) or triple (Z-stack) comprising MCPs adjacent to one another with each individual plate having sufficient gain and resolution to enable operating at appropriate bandwidth requirements (e.g., at about 1 MHz up to about 100 MHz) with the combination of plates generating up to about 107 electrons in response to each incident ion.
To illustrate operability by way of an example, the first surface of the MCP assembly 13 can be floated to 10 kV, (i.e., +10 kV when configured for negative ions and −10 kV when configured to receive positive ions), with the second surface floated to +12 kV and −8 kV respectively, as shown in FIG. 1C. Such a plate biasing provides for a 2 kV voltage gradient to provide the gain with a resultant output relative 8 to 12 kV relative to ground. All high voltages portions are under vacuum between about 10|5 mBar (10|3 Pa) and 10−6 mBar (10−4 Pa).
The example biasing arrangement of FIG. 1C thus enables impinging ions I as received from, for example, the exit of a quadrupole, as discussed above, to induce electrons in the front surface of the MCP 13 for the case of positive ions, that are thereafter directed to travel along individual channels of the MCP 13 as accelerated by the applied voltages. As known to those skilled in the art, since each channel of the MCP serves as an independent electron multiplier, the input ions I as received on the channel walls produce secondary electrons (denoted as e−). This process is repeated hundreds of times by the potential gradient across both ends of the MCP stack 13 and a large number of electrons are in this way released from the output end of the MCP stack 13 to substantially enable the preservation of the pattern (image) of the particles incident on the front surface of the MCP. When operated in negative ion mode, negative ions are initially converted to small positive ions that then induce a similar electron cascade as is well known in the art.
The biasing arrangement of the detector system 20 (FIG. 1C) also provides for the electrons multiplied by the MCP stack 13 to be further accelerated in order to strike an optical component, e.g., a phosphor coated fiber optic plate 15 configured behind the MCP stack 13. Such an arrangement converts the signal electrons to a plurality of resultant photons (denoted as p) that are proportional to the amount of received electrons. Alternatively, an optical component, such as, for example, an aluminized phosphor screen can be provided with a biasing arrangement (not shown) such that the resultant electron cloud from the MCP 13 stack can be drawn across a gap by the high voltage onto a phosphor screen where the kinetic energy of the electrons is released as light. The initial assembly is configured with the goal of converting either a positive or negative ion image emanating from the quadrupole exit into a photon image suitable for acquisition by subsequent photon imaging technology.
The photons p emitted by the phosphor coated fiber optic plate or aluminized phosphor screen 15 are captured and then converted to electrons which are then translated into a digital signal by a two-dimensional camera component 25 (FIG. 1C). In the illustrated arrangement, a plate, such as, a photosensitive channel plate 10 assembly (shown with the anode output biased relative to ground) can convert each incoming photon p back into a photoelectron. Each photoelectron generates a cloud of secondary electrons 11 (indicated as e−) at the back of the photosensitive channel plate 10, which spreads and impacts as one arrangement, an array of detection anodes 12, such as, but not limited to, an two-dimensional array of resistive structures, a two-dimensional delay line wedge and strip design, as well as a commercial or custom delay-line anode readout. As part of the design, the photosensitive channel plate 10 and the anodes 12 are in a sealed vacuum enclosure (not shown).
Each of the anodes of the two-dimensional camera 25 shown in FIG. 1C can be coupled to an independent amplifier 14 and additional analog to digital circuitry (ADC) 18 as known in the art. For example, such independent amplification can be by way of differential transimpedance amplifiers to amplify and suppress noise and transform detected current into voltage. The signals resultant from amplifiers 14 and analog to digital circuitry (ADC) 18 and/or charge integrators (not shown) can eventually be directed to a Field Programmable Gate Array (FPGA) 22 via, for example, a serial LVDS (low-voltage differential signaling) high-speed digital interface 21, which is a component designed for low power consumption and high noise immunity for the anticipated data rates. The FPGA 21, when electrically coupled to a computer or other data processing means 26, may be operated as an application-specific hardware accelerator for the required computationally intensive tasks.
The time and position mass spectrometer ion detector systems taught in the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 8,389,929, as exemplified by the accompanying FIG. 1C, provide an important advancement in the field of multipole mass spectrometers. However, the inventors of the present application have realized that certain modifications to the previously taught detection system are beneficial and can improve usefulness and operational flexibility under various circumstances. For example, the two-dimensional camera systems taught in U.S. Pat. No. 8,389,929 provide a large quantity of useful ion spatial distribution data which can be utilized for accurate calculation of ion species abundances. However, processing of such large quantities of data on the required RF-level time scale requires special computational electronics which gives rise to extra complexity and cost. Further, the two-dimensional imaging detection system, when implemented as described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,389,929, completely replaces a conventional electron multiplier detector system. However, it may be desirable, under various circumstances, to retain a portion of the functionality or configuration of traditional dynode-based mass spectrometer detector systems for the purposes of: (a) comparison with conventional or existing mass spectrometer data or (b) pulse-count detection of very weak signals and (c) providing an ion time and position system as a retrofit enhancement to an existing mass spectrometer.